


Splinched

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bachelor Auction, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Marriage, Mild Language, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doubts (and booze) are clouding Harry's mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinched

“And I say t-thank you for the m-music!”

“Harry, not so loud,” hissed Ron, while he tried to drag Harry into his apartment. “You wake the neighbours.”

“F-fuck the neighbours,” said Harry. “It’s my last night as a bachelor. Tomorrow I’m…married.”

“With Ginny…”

“I l-love h-her,” Harry whispered. “B-but the thing is t-that I l-love you m-more…”

“Don’t say that,” whispered Ron with flushed cheeks.

Suddenly Harry stood up, put his arms around Ron and pressed his lips tenderly on his.

“N-now I’m sure,” mumbled Harry, while he caressed Ron’s cheek. “I’m g-gonna make the worst decision of my life.”


End file.
